


The morning shower.

by Jangela



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jangela/pseuds/Jangela
Summary: Callie cant get enough of Arizona, their relationship is new and Callie decides to join Arizona in the shower.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The morning shower.

**Author's Note:**

> This a continuation from 6.11 when Lexie walked in on Callie and Arizona in the shower. I always thought it was funny and I decided to write what was happening before Lexi walked in.

You brush your teeth as you watched Arizona from the bathroom mirror; the water cascades, running through her gold hair. You turn around, allowing your eyes to follow the beads of water as they rolled down Arizona’s shoulders, to her breast... and finally disappearing behind the fogged glass. You admired for a moment, taking in everything that was Arizona. 

When you step into the shower Arizona doesn’t even notice. She’s under the water, looking absolutely... 

Grabbing her hips, you gently push Arizona back, passed the rushing water and into the cool tiles. She lets out a gasp- she’s caught off guard- her soft eyes look up at you wonderingly. You find her hands and pin them above Arizona’s head, intertwining your fingers with hers. Shes giving you that smile now; the smile that could bring you to her knees.

It was a slow moment, the water rushing around you and her, eyes locked. You lean down and kiss the droplets from Arizona’s lips. She gives her a hum of approval, closing her eyes at the feeling of your lips on hers. You open your mouth to catch her lips and the two of you melt into each other, legs tangled, fingers clenched, this is perfect. Arizona let’s herself sink deeper into the kiss, giving herself over to you. God, you can’t get enough of her. You kiss harder and there is nothing better than this. Than her. 

You hold her hands tighter, and Arizona parts her lips, allowing your tongue to slide into her mouth gently. She moans, trying move her hands but you won’t let her. You like having control, watching her squirm in excitement. You pull away, rubbing your nose on hers. 

“Calliope-“ she breathes and her words sends a shudder down your spine. She’s begging you.

So you kiss her again, stealing the air from her lungs. 

You can feel everything in this kiss. Feel her smile. Feel her dimples. Feel her very, very, soft skin. Feel the heat coming from between her legs. She’s feeling every inch of Arizona.

You move your hands, sliding them down her arms, her breast, her nipples. Against her stomach and around to her back to bring Arizona impossibly closer to you. 

You tangle your free hand in blonde locks, pulling her head gently back so you can kiss

Her jawline

Her neck 

Her throat 

You run your fingers through her slick folds, teasing her,  
“Mhmm, Calliope,” She shudders, biting down softly on her lower lip. She’s tracing the back of your neck with her tips of her fingers, lightly scratching your back, sucking on the shell of your ear. 

She feels so good.

You grab the back of Arizona’s knee, lifting it up to and pressing it against the wall. You spreads her leg in a way that leaves her on display to you. You glance down at her exposed center and - Jesus- she’s glistening. You let yourself feel her, running your fingers through slick, wet heat. Spreading her lips open with ever swipe of your finger.  
“Calliope- please,” Arizona mumbles against your skin. She’s trying not to be too loud and she’s trying to stay in control of her body. But you can feel her; she’s so close. You circle her swollen clit and enjoy the gasp that come from deep within her throat. You add pressure, you change speeds. She’s so sensitive and you’re taking full advantage.

You slide two fingers inside of her and Arizona lets out a gasp and you watch as her eyes close slowly.

“Yes-“Arizona cries into your ear, “Oh, god... ah-“ 

She lets her head fall back as you go deeper, biting her lip to stay quiet. Arizona was so warm and so wet, she was throbbing. You allow your head to fall forward, placing it between the crook of Arizona’s neck. You begin to kiss that spot, the spot that left her breathless the other night. She’s taking slow, easy breaths, her voice getting lost in the running water. You can feel her breath against your skin, feel her chest rising. Her mouth drops open but nothing comes out, shes gasping into the air.

You nuzzle her cheek, silently asking her to look at you and when she does you see nothing but want. Her eyes are heavy and glazed. You pull your fingers out, then push them back in, making sure to hit her clit with every thrust. Her breathing is getting harder, her stomach sinking with each breath. She’s crying softly in your ear, begging you not to stop. 

She’s kind of shaking, her arms wrapped around you. She’s scratching your back, tracing your spine, clinging to you. Foreheads together, lips parted, she leans in and kiss you again. It’s so hard to breathe right now, Arizona is taking all the air from your lungs. 

You can feel Arizona’s heart pounding in her chest as you push into her faster. Deeper. Harder. Her juices won’t stop, she’s just getting wetter and wetter. You take in her soft whimpers against your lips. She keeps saying her name, 

Calliope.

But you’re not complaining, no one has ever made your name sound so damn good. She’s trembling now, moaning, you curl your fingers within her, using your palm to rub her clit roughly. 

“Jesus, Calliope- “she cries, and you wonder if Cristina can hear. “Ah- Ahh-“ She squeezes her eyes shut, her body is tense, “Please don’t stop- don’t stop,” she’s so close. You can feel it coming as her walls start to tighten, start to clench around you. 

You drink in the sight of her and you love that you’re the only person who gets to see her like this. She’s gorgeous; eyes fluttering, mouth dropped, heavy breathing legs spread, dripping. 

At work she’s so in control, a know-it-all, she’s so opinionated... but when its just you and her? She’s so vulnerable. She gives up her control to you, she belongs to you. 

She comes undone so easily. 

You watch her silently, continuing your motions. It’s like a wave is crashing through her, her body gives in and she’s crying out into the air, head thrown back, eyes shut so tight, her back arches into you as she screams. Even her fingers go rigid and tense. You lick her neck, savoring the sweet taste of her. 

Her words get lost in translation and you slow down. You use your thumb to rub her clit softly, she’s coming down, tremors coming every few seconds. Her body is numb, she’s leaning on you, arms hanging on your shoulder, the only thing keeping her up is you and the wall. 

She kisses you gently now, carefully, steady. She has you up against the glass of the shower, her hand pressing yours above your head and her other hand starting work between your legs. You’re caressing the back of her neck, desperately hoping to skip work today. Arizona’s body is still vibrating, and yours is too. Being in here with her... it feels so good. You’re both breathing slowly, chest moving together as one. 

It’s then that the door opens, you barely notice at first but then you hear, 

“Oh-“you and Arizona both stop and look up to see Lexie, “God,” she says and closes the door.  
“I think she needs to use the shower,” you smile and Arizona pouts,  
“I wasn’t finished,”  
“We have work though,” you kiss her, “patients,” kiss, “surgeries,” kiss. “But tonight, I’m all yours,” 

There are those dimples, 

“Promise?” 

“Promise,”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, im taking prompts and Calzona ideas so message me! I'll be posting more continuations from episodes that I didn't think did them justice, lol


End file.
